


Casablanca Drabbles

by phantomxqueen3



Category: Casablanca (1942)
Genre: Bisexuality, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomxqueen3/pseuds/phantomxqueen3
Summary: Drabbles I write from time to time of Casablanca, mostly Rick/Renault. You can also find these on my tumblr. They might be a bit OC. They're just practice. Enjoy!





	1. Renault's Valentine's Day

Renault's Valentine's Day

It was just another day at the office for Louis Renault. It had been 2 years since the war had been over and he had found himself in a place that he’d least expect to live in, New York, where he shared an apartment with Rick. Unable to convince him to move to Paris, they settled on New York where he took up a quiet desk job in an office. After all the chaos of war and running away from Nazis, he needed something quiet and normal.

However, today something else was on his mind other than the usual paperwork. Today was Valentine’s Day. He glanced at the calendar on his desk and sighed, knowing full well that Rick wouldn't be celebrating. His idea of celebrating was a bottle of whiskey and an ashtray full of cigarette buds. It had been 3 years since he and Ilsa parted ways on that fateful day in Casablanca, and he hadn't thought of anyone else since…much to Louis’s dismay. 

Renault glanced at the clock. It was time to go home. He packed up his briefcase and headed out the door. Most of the building was empty now. They were probably all out with their partners tonight seeing a movie and going out to dinner. Not Louis though. The one person he wanted to be with tonight was the one person he couldn't have…Rick. Why did it have to be him? He thought angrily to himself. He could have anyone he wanted. Being a French bachelor had it perks after all. But all he could think about was Rick.  
He went up to his apartment, readying himself for the dense smell of cigarette smoke as he entered the apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to find that there wasn't any smoke or an empty whiskey bottle, or even Rick. He set his briefcase down and pulled of his coat, tossing them on a nearby chair. 

“Rick?” He called out, heading into the kitchen. No answer. Rick must have gone out. Renault surmised and went back in the living room where he sat in his usual chair by the window that overlooked the streets below. He saw many couples walking hand and hand below, wishing that were him.

Suddenly, the door opened. Rick stepped inside. Rick hurriedly shut the door and hid his hands behind his back. “I wasn't expecting you home so early.” Rick said, nervously, which Louis didn't understand.

“I come home at this time every day…what’s wrong Rick?” Renault said, getting up from his chair.

“Nothing.” He lied, not meeting his eye. Renault raised his eyebrow.

“Thinking about Ilsa again?” He asked.

“No. I was thinking of someone else actually.” 

Renault’s heart fell. “Oh? Who’s the lucky girl?” He asked.

“Well it’s not a girl.”

“Then who?” He asked curiously. Maybe it was that handsome young writer that lived across the street. He was always getting so flirty with Rick. 

“You.” Rick blushed and pulled out a bouquet of roses and handing them to Louis.

He couldn’t believe it. He stared at Rick and the flowers dumbfounded. 

“Oh…I see. I’m sorry.” Rick said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I guess I misunderstood.” 

“I’m just in shock.” Louis said.

“I know. I didn't expect this either…” Rick said. “I understand if the feeling isn't mutual.” Louis chuckled. Poor Rick. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

“Rick…they’re lovely and I’m afraid that I have to disappoint you. The feeling is mutual.” Renault said, accepting the flowers. Rick took a deep breath. He felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Renault couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to burst. He leaned in close to Rick and pulled him into a kiss. It felt so good. He was warm all over and never wanted it to stop. He waited so long for this and somehow it was even better than he imagined. Louis reluctantly pulled away, needing air, but his arms were still wrapped around Rick. 

“I have to say, this is possibly the best Valentine’s Day ever.” 

“Oh, that’s not all. I got tickets to a movie and dinner reservations.” 

“You really took a gamble didn't you?” Renault remarked. 

“It was worth it.” Rick put his arm around Louis and they went off into the night. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	2. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick getting Ugarte involved in a prank at his Cafe. My first attempt at humor. Hope it's alright. A little dash of Rick/Renault in there....couldn't resist.

Rick’s April Fools Prank

The day started out normal for Rick, which usually began around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Running a saloon often kept him up late, even well after it closed. Mostly because liquor needed to be ordered or a some bill needed to be paid. 

However today he felt was different as he went into his office, where there was a calendar pinned to the back of his door. On it he saw that it was April 1st, which meant that it was April Fool’s Day. He stood there and stared at the calendar for a moment, thinking back to when he lived in New York where he and his pals would share laughs over pranks they pulled on each other. They were mostly harmless, but very hilarious. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, bringing him back to the present. He stepped back and called out, “Come in.” 

In stepped, Ugarte, who like many of the other patrons at his cafe was a refugee. “Hello Rick!” He said in a soft voice, a cigarette between his lips. 

Realizing, he hadn't had a cigarette in a while, Rick went into his desk and pulled out a fresh pack. Upon opening it he realized that these weren’t regular cigarettes…these were candy cigarettes. He pulled one out and looked at it, dumbfounded for a second. Then he noticed a note tucked inside the box. He pulled it out and in perfect cursive he read,  
“April Fool’s! From Louis”. Rick smirked. That little shit. 

“What’s the matter Rick?” Ugarte asked, letting out a puff of smoke. 

“Are you familiar with a holiday called April Fools?” Rick asked, going into the drawer and taking out a new pack, hoping this one wasn't candy. 

“I’ve heard of it. Why?” 

“Because we’re about to play a little April Fools prank on Captain Renault.” Rick answered, a far off look in his eyes as he planned out the perfect prank in his mind. 

“We?! This wont get me arrested will it?” Asked Ugarte, feeling concerned. He had already been arrested a couple times and did not enjoy his time spent at the Casablanca jail. 

“Nah. Don't worry about it. I got it all figured out.” Rick assured him. He leaned close to Ugarte and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. “Now here’s what we’re gonna do…” 

Later that night, after a long days work Renault walked into the cafe expecting to have a nice relaxing evening. He sat down at a table and ordered a scotch. Today called for such a drink. It was a very stressful day at work. So many people asking for exit visas and not one was a beautiful woman. 

He took a sip of his scotch and wondered if Rick had found his little surprise or not. Rick smoked liked a chimney, sometimes worse. He seldom saw Rick without a cigarette in his hand, and if he didn't have one it was usually replaced with a drink. 

“Captain Renault!” He heard Rick’s voice call out from behind him. He turned his head and saw Rick headed towards him, wearing his usual white jacket. “Ah! Good evening Rick!” 

“How is everything?” He asked, trying to strike up a conversation. 

“Fine. Same as usual. By the way, I found your little present.” Rick told him pulling out the fake pack from his pocket. Renault smiled, delighted that his little prank had worked.

“I hope you enjoyed the candy.” 

“Maybe next time you should try a box of chocolates?” Rick remarked. 

“I’ll try to remember that for Valentines Day.” 

“Oh! That reminds me, there's a woman at the bar asking for you.” Rick told him. Renault sat up, interested. 

“Oh really?”

“Yea, shes been asking about you all night. Shes sitting over there in the green dress and hat.” Rick answered, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Luckily for him all those years of playing poker finally paid off. 

“Mmm. I see. Well, I’ll talk to you in a little Rick.” Renault said, downing his drink, and excusing himself from the table. He strode over to the bar, adjusting his jacket as he went.

“Good evening. Mind if I sit here?” Renault asked, politely in his most charming voice. 

“Not at all.” A soft voice said, waving to the bar stool beside her. Somehow the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. 

“Thank you.” He sat down beside her. He tried to get a glimpse at who it was, but her face was hidden behind a dark veil. 

“I’m Captain Renault.” He said, introducing himself. “I’d like to buy you a drink.” 

“No thank you. I don't want to impose.” The woman said. 

“Think nothing of it. Only the best for a beautiful woman such as yourself.” Renault said, ordering two glasses of champagne. The woman giggled. If only she would remove that veil so he could see her. He trusted Rick. If he said she was beautiful then she probably was. 

Rick stood nearby listening to the whole thing. This was perfect. Too bad he didn''t think of it before. 

“So, what brings you to Casablanca? I assume you’re not from around here, otherwise I would know.” Renault said. 

“Oh but you do know me Captain.” The woman replied. Renault stared at her confused. 

“I do?” He asked, leaning close, but the woman just turned away.

“I think I would remember someone like you.” Renault prided himself on remembering all the beautiful ladies that stepped foot in Casablanca. 

Rick bit his lip, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Renault was falling for it. Hook, line, and sinker. 

“You haven't touched your drink.” Renault pointed out. Surely, she would have to lift the veil to take a sip. Why was this woman being so mysterious? Was this some kind of game? If it was, he was interested. 

“I’m not very thirsty.” She said. Renault sighed growing impatient. Who was this woman and how did she know him? 

“Why don't you take off your hat? Let me see you.” Renault implored, touching the woman’s hand softly. 

“On one condition.” The woman began. “That you kiss me.” 

Renault raised his eyebrows, stunned at such a request. To his knowledge he had just met this woman, even though she said differently. His curiosity got the better of him. He had to know. A little kiss wouldn't hurt. 

“Alright.” He agreed.  
Rick held his breath.  
He leaned forward and slowly lifted the veil. His eyes grew wide and he quickly pulled back, realizing who it was. “What the–?!” He exclaimed. 

“Hello Captain Renault!” Ugarte said, smiling playfully. Renault was speechless, his mouth agape. Rick burst out laughing, unable to contain himself any longer. 

Renault turned to Rick who revealed himself from behind one of the pillars. “April Fools!” Rick laughed. 

“So this was all your doing? I should have known.” Renault said, after the shock had worn off. 

“That was great! Your face was priceless.” Rick told him, mimicking his expression. Renault chuckled. He had to admit that was a good prank. Rick was lucky, if it were anyone else they wouldn’t have gotten away with it. But he liked seeing Rick enjoy himself…even if it was at his expense. 

“Next time I’ll have to be more careful.” Renault said, getting up from the bar.

“What about that kiss?” Ugarte teased.  
Without looking away from Rick, he answered, “You’re not my type. Sorry to disappoint.” 

Ugarte pretended to be offended. Rick tapped him on the shoulder, “Don't take it too hard. His type is generally young, pretty girls who need visas.” 

“There are exceptions.” Renault said, locking eyes with Rick. Rick became quiet for a moment, not entirely sure what he meant by that.

“I guess we’re even now, huh?” Rick asked. 

“For now.” Renault answered, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “I’ll get you good next year.”  
Rick chuckled. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
